Set Fire To Rain
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: in this Dally and Johnny are ALIVE . Scarlet has come back from jail and hiding and runs into the crew after getting jumped by some Socs, she falls in love with Dallas, problem is, will he fall for her, or will he break her heart?   M for lemon/language.
1. Welcome Back To Tulsa!

I smiled looking at the Sunset. It was my cool down after a rough day. Its a beautiful one, a red, orange, and slight blue colored sunset, they were blended together, it was the first time i had seen one in a while, being so busy and locked up that i didn't have any time to watch one. I started to walk away as i was a car, it was a red Corvair was fallowing me, i started walking fast as i could hear drunken laughs and shout.

"Oh come on Doll, we wont hurt ya'!" One of them yelled, god i hated drunk Socs.

I started running as fast as i could and took a sharp turn, if i didn't i would've been hit. I continued running into a familiar street where Darrel, Sodapop, and Ponyboy lived. I hadn't talked to them in forever since i let to escape to a different world. It was hard, living as a greaser, getting jumped was normal, where blades and guns were everywhere, where hair was greased, but the only thing i didn't want to leave was my friends.

Soda was my bestfriend, he understood everything i told him, and why i did the stupid shit that i did. He was always there, i cried on him so many times, i slapped him, i've pushed him away, but he never gave up, he always wanted me to be happy. Darrel was a fatherly figure to me, my father always yelled at me, beat me, and shot me in the arm once. My mother had died when i was born an he took it as it was my fault, so he did that to let off steam. Darrel was a close friend, i could always make him smile when things looked bleak for him and the family. Ponyboy, man, i love that kid. He was chill and such a nice kid, he made me laugh after crying for hours, we watched sunset and he always talked about how Darrel hated him so. Then there was Two-Bit who would always shop lift with me when we got bored. Steve, well we were both cocky and got into arm wrestles alot to see who would win, but he was always nice to me Cade was my bestfriend when it came to having abusive fathers, and feeling unloved. Then theres Dallas. He was hot, a bab boy, and the one who didn't like me much. We always yelled, Darrel would have to calm us down after Dallas had gone to the point where he almost lost it, but that one night, he asked me what was wrong after he had made me cry one night, he really did care about me, he just.. Never really showed emotion..

I snapped out of my thought and realized that they had caught up and got out of the car as one of them knocked me on the ground and pinned me down as the other three helped. He pulled out his blade and rubbed it against my hair saying, "Need a haircut greaser.."

I kicked them off of me and screamed as loud as i could, hearing a few dogs barking, i got up and started to run, but they caught me again. I screamed again, louder than before as the same one slapped me, he was blond and was tall, skinny, and well-dressed. "Where you think your going Doll." He said as they stopped to glance at a group of boys and started running after the tallest one hit the blond, knocking him on the ground, he quickly crawled off as the rest kicked, and scared them off.

My breathing was heavy as i felt blood running down my right cheek, i sat up as the tall mad kneeled down, and looked at me, he looked.. familiar..

"Are ya' alright?" He asked, Darrel, Darrel Curtis! My breath about stopped, i wanted to break down looking at the others, seeing Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Dallas.

"Y-Y-Yea." I said quickly wiping my cheek and looked at the blood, i sighed and got up quickly while running my hand through my hair.

"Scarlet?" Said the one who looked like Soda, i glanced at him and nodded slightly, he smiled brightly and rushed towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"Soda.." I smiled hugging him back as i tried not to cry, it had been at least a year since i've seen them, i was in jail for a while, but i managed to get out.

"How have ya' been!" He asked as he grinned brightly and let go of me, i realized the boys were all looking at me, i blushed looking at Soda, he was after very attractive..

"Ehh." Was all i could say, i guess it was a horrible way to explain how i had been after a whole year.

"Just 'Eh'." Said Soda as i nodded, Soda shook his head and smiled. "Well its great to see you again." He said as i got about pumbled from Two-Bit, Steve, Pony, johnny, and a small one from Darrel, he wasn't into hugging i guess. Dallas just stood aside as i gasped for air as they let go.

"What the hell were you thinking walking alone! in the dark! Without a blade!" Two-Bit scolded me as i frowned a little, i sighed.

"I was walking- And those stupid Socs started chasing me!" I raised my voice and then lowered it.

"Shhh." Soda calmed me as i sighed looking away. "And i got out of jail recently, i was watching a sunset." I sighed looking to see it was darker than dark.

"Well thats not good, why were ya' in jail, thats usually Dally." Said Soda as i could hear Dallas mumble something, i set a glare at Dallas then looked at Soda.

"Uh... I - Uh.. Kinda .. Punched a cop in the face ya' know .." I said slowly as i saw everybody's expression change. "It... Wasn't intended you see.." I said explaining as Dallas glared at me.

"Wasn't intended?" He laughed. "Oh your so innocent." He said walked up as i glared at him, i only fell for him the more he was an ass to me.

"You know it." I sighed looking away after he was infront of me, my heart was beating faster. He smirked noticing my small blush.

"Well its nice seein' ya'." He smiled slightly, i glanced at him and looked into his eyes.


	2. Hate To Caring

**Disclaimer ! : I do not own Outsiders , nor am i S.E Hinton , the book was officially wrote by S.E Hinton ! The only characters i own is Scarlet !**

* * *

><p>I looked away and started walking, anywhere but where we were, i just fallowed Darry, i could hear a few of them talking, i just ignored them.<p>

Dallas kept a glance at me as we walked over to the Curtis' house, i was told about everything, about how Johnny almost died, about how Dallas got shot, but survived, about Soda breaking up with Sandy, about Darry's, Soda's, and Pony's parents passing away right after i left for the first time. It seemed like alot of things happened while i was gone, personalitys have changed also.

I was in deep thought as someone poked my cheek, i glanced to see who it was, Dallas. I rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead. He poked it again and i shot a deadly glare, he just laughed getting a few wondering eyes, we were in the back, me and Dallas had many things alike, but he was just so... So ... Annoying! He always had a different girl everyday, stupid, slutty broads that he'd just pick of from a bar of something!

"Hey... Scarlet." He poked my cheek again as i snapped out of it. I glanced at him but looked away. "What were ya' thinkin'?" He asked curiously, it seemed like he was trying to be nice for once! Oh jolly.

"How i'm going to skin you if you poke me one more time." I glared, it was a lie, i wasn't good at lieing to him, he wasn't going to take that as a threat, we were best-friends when we were younger, he knew i twitched one eye when i got too mad, he knew i bit on my lip when i lie, he new i would hide away from everybody when i was about to cry, he knew really, everything!

He laughed and shook his head as i bit my bottom lip slightly, he smirked. "Thats a lie." He said lighting a cancer stick. I glanced away as he looked at me. "I want the truth Scarlet." He said sighing, he was trying really hard not to snap and just go yelling at me, it was easy to tell how he looked away every minute of so whenever i ignored, or ticked him off.

"Just stuff, its personal." I said as he shot the coldest glare i had yet received. I frowned slightly. He took in a breath before i glanced at him, he was looking away. I felt bad honestly, the one time he cares about what i might be thinking, and i blow it! Nice going Scarlet!

"Well tell me the real reason why you were in jail then." He said quietly, we were behind the gang by far, but they didn't seem to notice one bit.

"Well... My dad snapped on me.. I guess i didn't take it well cause i stormed out the door... I just went crazy, i didn't even know what i was doing." I sighed as his attention turned fully to me, i wasn't used to having anyone listen, especially him.

"Go on.." He said while putting out his cancer stick, and throwing it off somewhere.

"Well.. I went to a bar to see if i could relieve any of the temper... It didn't go down one bit... So when i was on my fifth drink, this chick was talking behind my back and finally came up to me, my dad had slapped me so i had a pretty bad bruise on my face... So anyway, this chick came up and said something, i don't quiet remember, but i kinda decked her in the face, she threw a punch back, it got pretty bad until the Fuzz showed up, thats when i decked the cop in the face, i was in there for about two months, then i got out and have just been hiding ever since.. Well now." I sighed, feeling like i had talked to much, he wasn't saying anything yet.

He nodded slowly. "Sorry about your dad, and i bet that bitch was just jealous, was she ugly?" He asked as we caught up, i had a small smile on my face and shrugged.

"Well she did look like a pig to me, she had the nose and everything." I said, i heard him laugh, i chuckled slightly as he glanced at me.

"Well thats a pretty bad ass story you got there Scarlet." He smiled and put him elbow on my shoulder, i was shorter than Ponyboy, i was about 4'11 or so, trust me, being short has its ups when coming into a fight.

"Thanks Dally." I smiled back before we walked in.

I kept quite and ate some cake with Two-Bit as we watched Mickey Mouse, we would always watch it together, he was more obsessed with it than me, but i watched it with hi alot as he explained what might happen next , he would also talk here and there about random stuff, Dally had sat next to me as i was explaining how my boyfriend cheated on me while i was in jail and how much of my life i wasted, doing drugs, smoking, drinking, and other thinks like cutting, getting into more and more fights, being pretty bad ass in rumbles, and just plain hiding away from everybody.

Two-Bit's face turned paler and sighed. "You shouldn't have to go that that! We'll teach him a lesson!" He said, quite loudly as i realized that Dallas was right next to me.

"We will. But first of all, why in the hell would ya' do that to yourself!" He was yelling now as everyone was looking at me and him, i glared at him.

"Well, why would you care!" I screamed just as loud as he was, this was one of the things that we would do when we got older, just scream at eachother for now plain reason, thats when things went down.

He was shocked, i would never really yell at him like this, i would always joke around, but i was so serious at this point. "Because i'm your friend, we all care!" He yelled louder.

I huffed getting up and glaring down at him, "I know that, and since when was i your friend, speaking of earlier you hated my guys.. Dallas Winston!" I was yelling, Two-Bit looked pretty damn scared, i was usually really calm when i was by him.

He stayed quiet looking at the ground, Darry was trying to calm me down as i walked outside, quickly. I needed to cool down, i slammed the gate and sat on the curb, i looked at the cloudy skies, it was going to rain pretty soon, i didn't care, not one bit.

After a few minutes it started pouring in rain as i got up, i felt someone walked up to me as i quickly turned back to see Dallas, he was soaking wet, i was more wet though, having no jacket on or anything! "Hey." I said quietly, that was all i could say.

"Uh... I'm- Uh... Sorry." He said, trying to apologize, it was a shock, my mouth was open as i looked at him with wide eyes, he was looking at the ground for a moment until he looked at me. "What?" He said harshly.

"So the big tough bad boy... Is saying sorry for the first time?" I smirked as he glared at me and took off his leather jacket.

"Here.. Put it on and lets go inside." He said totally changing the subject, i looked at it for a moment before putting it on and walked by him as we went back inside. His jacket smelt like cologne and cancer sticks, but it didn't bother me, its what he always smelled like, and i loved it.

He let me walked in first as everyone glanced at me and him, he was smiling, i sighed wiping wet, more like soaked hair out of my face, when Darry walked in the room, he almost busted out laughing, i was turned bright red as Dallas smiled.

"Need some dry cloths?" Asked Soda as i nodded, i was alot warmer than i thought, poor Dally, he must be freezing, i glanced at him, but he didn't even seem cold at all! I shrugged mentally as Soda came in and handed me on of him shirts and some sweat pants. He also handed Dallas some cloths as he mumbled a thanks and i went and got dressed first, i took of Dally's jacket and out on the cloths quickly, the shirt made me look skinnier than i was, i only weighed about 90 pounds or so. I put on the sweat pants and dried my hair quickly, it looked black, but it was actually a dark purple. I sighed and dried off Dally's jacket which was no problem as i walked out and Dally walked in and got dressed.

I saw down next to Two-Bit who glanced at me. "You gots Dal's jacket, huh?" He smirked. I blushed slightly and shrugged.

"He let me use it, it was cold." I said, as Darry yelled from the kitchen that dinner was done.

Dallas came out, everyone but me and Johnny were already in the kitchen, i forced Johnny to go eat as i sat and watched the news, bored off my mind, everyone had gotten food except me, i really hated eating, it just wasn't something i liked. Dally came and sat next to me with some food and sighed looking at me.

"You have to eat somethin'." He said, kindly, i sighed and took a small bite out of his burger, i felt bad for eating some of him food, i chewed as he ate some also.

"Thanks." I said as he nodded, he ate pretty quickly, and went and put his plate in the sink and came back as sat down next to me.

I yawned, it was pretty late, and i was tired, not really getting much sleep the past few days. I yawned yet again and blacked out from being so tired. Dreaming about nothing really, more like deep into my thoughts..


	3. The Sunrise

When i woke up the next morning, i was crashed on the couch cuddled next to Dallas, he was out cold, he looked so peaceful, and happy. I smiled as i looked outside and groaned. I always wake up right before a sunset, it didn't bother me or anything, its just that it annoys me sometimes..

I wiggled out of his grip and stood up, quietly walking over to the door. I walked outside and went and jumped over the gate to not wake anyone up, and went and climbed up a tree to watch the sunrise. I realized i still had Dallys jacket on, it was so warm. I smiled as i heard someone walk up to the tree, i fell off the large branch i was on, but was quickly caught only to see Dallas holding me.

"Well hello, there." He smiled, he was smiling? Okay this is weird. He was accually smiling!

"H-H-Hi." I said, i was blushing as he chuckled setting me down, i looked up at him as my purple hair blew in the slight wind. He smiled and glanced around more a moment and back at me.

I climbed up the tree as he looked at me raising an eyebrow. "What are you? Like 5?" He asked sarcastically as i rolled my eyes.

"No.. Come on up!" I said as he glared for a moment, but quickly came up and sat next to me. Thank god the branch didn't break.

"I'm up now.. And i feel like a five year old." He said coldly as i smiled at him and glanced at the sunrise, he looked at me weirdly. It was an amazing sunrise, it was a beautiful orange color that mixed in with the blue, then the clouds turned an orange-pink, and it reflected off the water puddles. I smiled brightly watching it, Dallas didn't even say a word.

~Dallas's POV~

I watched the sunrise, it was absolutely amazing. I just sat there watching it and glanced at her. She was gorgeous, the way the light hit her face and her hair, and just everything. I smiled a little as she glanced at me, her cheeks turned bright pink. My smile god wider as i looked away for a moment.

"Its amazing." She said, breaking the awkward silence.

I glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Whats amazing? Its just a sunrise.." I mumbled rudely, even though i didn't want to be rude, it just came out of my mouth.

She sighed and looked at me. "Its amazing because its beautiful, and i get to see it with you." She shrugged as a small smile came across my face.

"See it with me?" I asked as she nodded chuckling slightly.

"Yes with you? Who else am i talking to, my self-continence?" She smirked as i rolled my eyes and laughed, leaning against other branches, and smiled.

"Why is it so amazing that you get to see it with me? i'm probably the coldest, meanest, guy out here in Tulsa." I held in a sigh as she shook her head looking at the sunrise again.

"Because you're different. And you have a heart, you care for everyone, you gave me your jacket, and your only mean sometimes.. My point is.. Have you ever enjoyed a sunrise?" She asked changing the subject as i looked at her.

"I just think of it as a sunrise." I shrugged as she looked at me.

"Well if you think about it, At sunrise everything is luminous but not clear. It is those we live with and love and should know who elude us. You can love completely without a complete understanding.." She said as we locked eyes as i smiled.

"I've never thought about it like that." I said looking back at it, then back at her. She smiled at me as i blushed slightly.

"Well, now that you do, isn't it amazing?" She whispered slightly as i nodded.

"Yea." I nodded as the sun was completely up.

"Well, lets go eat breakfast." She said climbing down quickly, i fallowed nodded.

We walked in silence, did i do something wrong? I just.. Don't know. I fallowed her inside, Darry was just coming out of his room. Sunrises are amazing, truly, and honestly, i fell in love with her the first time i saw her, we were young and she was always there for me, even though i picked up every broad possible, she was always there, she was the only one i love, and that sunrise made me fall for her more, but she wouldn't like me..


	4. The Drunkin' Truth!

~Scarlet's POV~

I watched as Soda and Pony both walked out, they both had the same expression on their faces, and i held in a laugh. "Morning." Said Pony and Soda in unison. I smiled.

"Good-morning sleeping beauty's, how 'bout some breakfast?" I chuckled as Soda nodded, Pony went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I started taking out the eggs, and then i took out some bread.

"I can only go scrambled." I said as i looked at Darry and Soda, Soda chuckled.

"Its fine with me, we like 'em like that, so don't worry." He said smiling, his smile was so beautiful.

I nodded, i glanced to see Dally watching tv, i shrugged and got the milk out and grabbed the salt and pepper. I quickly broke about 5 eggs, then put some mild in there, then put salt and pepper. I quickly mixed them together as i got out a pan and started the stove and quickly made the scrambled eggs. I put them on five plates and cooked five peaces of bread, then buttered them, it wasn't much, but they can make themselves more if they wanted.

I gave Darry, Soda, and Pony their plates, i went over and gave Dally his quietly. Jeez, not even a thanks. I ate quickly, but didn't finish i wasn't hungry, so i put my left overs in the fridge. Darry glanced at me as i did the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. It was a mess, i think i'm just going to clean all day, isn't that what i used to do? Clean, clean, and clean. I got a job as some house-cleaner, never going back to house-cleaning again!

I started picking up cloths and throwing them in the washer, time went on as Pony went to school, Soda went to work as well as Darry, Dally went over to the Dingo, i was home alone. Fuck, don't i feel loved?

I finished picking up everything, then vacumed, then went and cleaned the boys room, but didn't bother to go into Darry's. I finished and cleaned the counters and mopped the floors, then after than, i cleaned the bathroom. When i was finished, i took a long shower, then got out and dried my hair, finding my old cloths and putting them back on. They were tight, jeans with frays above my knee on both sides, my top was a tight fitting tank top. (Dallas had taken his jacket.).I did my hair back combed, making the purple stand out even more.

After getting dressed and everything, it was noon, the house was clean and everything looked neat. I smiled as i decided to go get a drink or two after a long ass morning. I grabbed some money, and walked out the door, then locked it. I sighed, and walked over to the Dingo, the sun was hot against my skin, it was just hot today. Especially for spring. I got to the Dingo and walked in, there were more people than i thought, they were all hungover, probably because of last nights party. I shrugged and went and sat down for a moment, and was quickly asked what i wanted.

"Vodka, straight." I shrugged as he quickly got it, i paid and chugged it, i glanced over to see Dallas with some blond broad, probably that broad name Sylvia i heard about. I let it slip until they started making out, i glanced at the guy. "Can i have a few more?" I asked, i was already feeling tipsy..

"Ya sure, lil' lady?" He asked pouring me another. I nodded chugging it, this happened until the whole bottle was gone, i paid and got up, i couldn't even walk straight. The chick had walked off, Dallas was at the fridge as he glanced at me, he looked kind of shocked.

"Scarlet?" He asked closing the fridge as i looked at him, i knew i was absolutely shit faced, i didn't even want to talk to him.

"Hey." I said, my voice trailed off as he looked down at me.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly, i laughed loudly.

"What i'm not supposed... to be here, i thought this was a fuckin'... free country man.." I said as i walked out quickly, about tripping over everything.

I felt a glare on me as he fallowed me. "How much did you drink?" He asked as i turned around, arching my eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh... About.. A whole bottle of ... Vodka." i hiccuped and smirked. He glanced at the girl as she walked out and stood next to him, then started making out with him. I was so ticked off, he pulled away and glanced at me.

"This is Sylvia." He said introducing her, she was a well known slutty, greaser. She was a bitch too.

"Well hi there, broad." She said, i felt my eye twitch as i glared at her.

"Well hi there, slutface." I said drunkinly, Dallas just looked at me, suprised.

"What'd you call me!" She asked, moving Dallas out of the way. Oh shit.. What am i doing?

"You heard me... are you fucking deaf or some shit .. You fucking.. Slutty greaser... bitch cunt, your only with his ass cause... Your a fucking.. Slut, just.. The way he like 'em!" I said, my words barely even made sense.

She slapped me hard, i just laughed as i slapped back, it about knocked her down as Dallas grabbed my arms.

"What the hell, Scarlet!" He yelled at me, i don't even know why he was on her side.

"She fucking slapped me, so i returned.. the favor." I said as i laughed loudly.

"That gives you no reason to slap her!" He yelled, what. the. fuck. I thought he would be on my side.

"Oh.. Well your on the slutty ass bitch's side.. I see how it is.. Your such an ass, you always date these, broads who are like... fuck everyday.. every-night." I said as my eyes were almost teary.

He gave me a death glare. "Like you should be in my business. You never cared about it if i had these slutty girlfriends, why now?" He said coldly.

"Your so fucking blind! The one time i actually even think that you might like me, you hook up with a broad, then get in jail, then the bitch leaves you! Then its on a fucking repeat! You just don't respect anyone who might accually love you!" I yelled, i had tears streaming down my face, his face instantly froze as i turned around and started running.

I heard foot steps behind me, but i ran faster, and faster until i couldn't hear them anymore, i was crying harder than ever, probably drunken sobs, i ran into the Curtis' house after unlocking it, then went and ran into the bathroom, i sat in the bathtub and sobbed, for a while until i managed to fall asleep, everything... Ruined by Dallas fucking Winston!

~Johnny's POV~

I was walking with Pony back to his place, and was startled when Dallas came up behind us. "Hey, man, have you seen Scarlet?" He asked, out of breath.

"No.. Why?" I asked looking at him as he blinked a few times before replying.

"Man, shes fucking wasted, and i can't find her!" He said loudly before walking ahead of us.

"She's probably back at me place, Dal." Pony said quietly as he nodded, he just walked with us back to Pony's in complete silence.

We walked in and it was absolutely spotless, it was so clean, and it smelled.. Clean. I sat down my stuff and sat down on the couch as Pony sat down his stuff. I got back up, "Be right back." I said, i walked into a bathroom, only to see Scarlet blacked out in the bath tub. "Hey, Dal, i found her!" I said loud enough for him to hear as he quickly walked in, i chuckled at the sight. "I only thought this happened in movies, man." I said quietly as he chuckled.

He picked her up and carried her into the living room and layed her on the couch, he explained what happened, man she must've been smashed for her to admit she loved him. When everyone got home, she was still out, oh the joy of when she wakes up..

* * *

><p>Oh snap! small cliff hanger man.. (; . Don't worry i'll update soon, so what do you think? xD , she was smashed, like, super smashed, okay so thanks for reading! Please give me ideas or ill have some writers block D: and i know this is a really crappy chapter .. so yea .. thanks for reading again ... Kthanks , bu-buieeee 3 .<p> 


	5. Do You Like Me?

~Scarlets POV.~

I woke up, my headache was horrible, what the hell happened? Oh, i remember now.. Shit... I can't believe i told him i loved him.. I thought to myself, then glanced around to see Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Darry, and Pony all looking down at me, it was really weird, well for me.

"Ow.." I mumbled and rubbed my head as Two-Bit laughed.

"Hungover?" He asked as i nodded slightly before sitting up looking at them.

"Yea.. Wait.." I said glancing at Pony. Wasn't i in the bathtub?

"Johnny found you in the tub and Dal carried you to the couch.." He said getting the hint of my question mentally, it was like he was my long lost brother, he knew what i was thinking and everything, i usually avoided him because of that.

"Oh, so she crashed in the tub?" Darry said, he was pist off at the fact that i was almost 16 and had been hung over pretty bad numerous times. He would yell at me and tell me not to do it again, but knowing me.. I'd do it again, and it would get worse.

"Yep."Johnny said as he walked in from the kitchen eating a roll. I glared at him for a moment then at Darry. Dallas walked in quickly as i about jumped up, the last person i want to talk to... is here. Dammit!

"And how much did you drink this time?" Darry said as i got up walking to the kitchen.

"Bottle of Vodka." I mumbled as i grabbed some medicine for my head ache and took it quickly without hesitation.

"Really? Your joking?" Two-Bit said as he fallowed me, Dally also walked in quietly.

"No. Dead serious." I mumbled again as i looked at Two-Bit. He seemed shocked, i let it off as i went to the fridge.

"You know, thats not good for you... Your to young." He said, drinking his beer. I let out a low chuckle.

"You did the same thing Two-Bit.." I said as he nodded and let it go, if he did it, i could, he was my beer buddy.

I sighed and shut the fridge, rubbing my temples as i heard Dallas cough for my attention, i glanced at him as he was looking at me. I kept a small glare rested upon him as he looked at the ground. "Yes?" I said harshly before getting some water.

"Uh... What did you mean... Like... When you said 'you just don't respect anyone who might actually love you'?" He asked, his face was full of wonder. I accually admitted i loved him and he didn't get that? Wow...

"Its means... That when someone loves you, you don't realize it, and don't even respect the person who loves you.." I said making it simpler than it already was.. He nodded slowly looking at me.

"No one loves me, well i can see how people in the gang love me like a brother even though i'm a pain, but i know Sylvia doesn't, none of them do, they cheat and lie. And are just... slutty. Like you said." He said shrugging as he walked to me, looking down at me.

"Well.. I know someone who loves you..." I said looking up at him, he smiled a little, and raised an eyebrow.

"Who would that be?" He asked, i blushed slightly, i was 15 and he was 17.. but i was going to be 16 tomorrow.. People have probably forgotten. So technically the age difference isn't that far.. i guess.

"Uh.. Just someone." I said looking at the ground, totally ruining my chance to say, 'I love you Dallas, i always have and always will!' but no... I said 'just somone..'

"Someone? Well thats super." He shrugged backing away from me, i sighed as i looked at him as he sat down at the table and stretched. "And.. I'm sorry." He said glancing at me, i smiled a little and shrugged.

"I only snapped because i was so shit faced." I laughed, he laughed along, this was the way i liked it to be.. When me and him would just laugh, smile, and talk to eachother like everything was alright.. even though nothing was alright. When things would break me down to tears, he was the one to make me smile and laugh. Even though we didn't get along all the time, i always cherish the moments i make him laugh or smile. He was special to me even though he didn't know it, and he was the only thing i cared about.

"Hey.. Uh.. Scarlet?" He asked looked at the table as i looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea?" I asked as he glanced up at me for a moment before looking out the window, i moved some hair out of my face and continued looking at him.

"Do you like me.. Well not like as a friend.. But more?" He asked slowly, I quickly turned bright red as Two-Bit walked in and about crashed me from leaning against me.

"Get the fuck off me, fat ass!" I yelled, he wasn't fat.. And he knew he wasn't, and we always joked around, but since i am so small and skinny he nearly crushes me as long as everyone else but Johnny and Pony.

"Who you callin' fat ass greaser?" He smirked jokingly as i laughed. Dal looked kind of ticked off since i didn't really answer his question, but hey, thanks to Two-Bit i don't have to tell him yes..

"You, you stupid no good Soc." I said waving my finger infront of his face, then he did a head swing and glared at me, trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, lets give ya'll a hair cut!" He smirked as i ran for it, he quickly caught me in the living room, pinning me down, about crushing me, but i managed to through him off, Dal had gotten up to watch, he wasn't smiling or laughing, me and Two-Bit were cracking up. Two-Bit grabbed my ankle when i got up and i tripped.

"God Dammit Keith!" I said as he glared at me. He hated it when i called him by his first name, well he did, but it ticked him off more when i did.

"Two-Bit, ma'am." He smirked as i wiggled free from his grasp and quickly ran behind Dal.

Two-Bit looked at Dal for a moment before turning his attention to the tv, Mickey had just turned on, but i could here him still laughing. I giggled before Dal turned around and looked down at me, he cracked a small smile.

"You never answered me question..." He whispered quietly, oh great...

"Well..." I said as he looked down at me, his eyes weren't cold and harsh, they were actually alive as weird as that sounds, he was also smiling. "Yes." I whispered quietly. Then quickly walked out after grabbing my jacket and putting on my shoes. I really didn't want him to know, i didn't know what he would think, and i didn't know how he would react, i was scared, so i just... Walked out and walked anywhere but there. But i could hear footsteps fallowing behind me..

* * *

><p>Teehee (; , sooo tell me what you think ? Aha i'll keep updating if i get reviews ...<p> 


	6. The Kiss

"Wait!" I heard someone yell from behind me, it was Dallas. I huffed as i stopped to catch my breath and turned back to look at him. Once he had finally caught up with me, he smiled slightly.

"What?" I asked quietly, he hesitated for a moment before looked down at me, and into my eyes. His eyes were heart-warming at this moment, i almost melted, no wonder every girl 'loved' him. But they could never love him like i do.

"I- Uh.. Like you too." He said as i blushed.

"Y-You do?" I asked, i was in shock, so many things were running through my head, my heart was beating faster than normal, and i probably looked like as red as a cherry.

"Yeaa." He nodded before pulling me to him, and wrapping his arms around my hips.

"And tell me... How i'm not going to be one of those girls.." I said looking up at him, he was blushing, the sun was hitting us perfectly.

"Because, your different.. You make my heart beat faster, when you smile there's hope, when you laugh it makes me happy when i have a horrible day, even though it seems i hate you.. Scarlet... I-I love you." He said, if i could die from those words, i would be dead right now. He loves me?

I smiled a little, "You love me? Dallas Winston.. Loves someone?" I said as he turned bright red, i was making it sound like i didn't love him, he was starting to move his arms as i pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Dallas." I smiled, he pulled me closer to him to where out lips were almost touching.

"Be my girl?" He whispered softly as my heard fluttered.

I nodded, i was speechless. He smiled brightly before kissing me softly, and passionately. It wasn't like how he kisses those broads, it was accually sweet, and romantic. My heart felt full as he pulled away and looked into my eyes. He smiled as i was probably redder than i was before.

"Do you have a fever or something, your really.. Red." He smirked, i knew this was coming. I let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Pfffft. I-Dunno." I smiled as he hugged me.

"Well lets go back, they're probably wondering where we are." He smiled a little before backing away and grabbing my hand. I intertwined out fingers as we started walking back to the Curtis' house.

* * *

><p>Teehee (; , sooo tell me what you think ? Aha i'll keep updating if i get reviews ... I'm sorry its shortt . D:<p> 


End file.
